


You're Going to Look Beautiful as a Mommy

by beskar_tano



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskar_tano/pseuds/beskar_tano
Summary: You're a human and you get pregnant with Loki's child but he's scared he's going to be a terrible father.
Relationships: Loki and Reader
Kudos: 14





	You're Going to Look Beautiful as a Mommy

You pace back and forth, holding the pregnancy test tightly to your chest. Last week you had started feeling sick; not just throwing up and sleeping a lot, but you’ve also been craving the strangest of combinations. 

Thor was the one who convinced you to take the test. As your best friend, he wanted what was best for you. If you truly were pregnant, it was best to find out now. Flipping over the test, you glance at the screen. 

Positive. 

You let out a gasp, a smile spreading ear to ear. Tears fall down your cheeks, a product of overwhelming joy mixed with fear. What would Loki think? Would he be angry or excited?

Getting dressed in a comfy yet stylish outfit you put the test in your pocket, making your way to your boyfriend. 

Loki was sitting at the table with Thor and Heimdall, drinking a beer and discussing the status of the kingdom. They were dressed in their Asgardian suits, while you stood there in a pair of leggings and a sweater. 

“Loki?” you ask hesitantly, afraid to interrupt. 

Loki breaks into a smile, looking over his shoulder. 

“Darling! You’ve been sleeping all day, I was just about to come check on you,” he says, grabbing the plate of food he had fixed up for you. 

You give him a small smile. At this point your nerves were affecting your responses. 

“[y/n]? What’s wrong?” Loki asks. He takes your hands gently, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of them, “you can tell me anything.” 

You glance at Thor, giving him the signal. He immediately understands, standing and slapping a hand on Heimdall’s shoulder.   
“C’mon, let’s go see how the warriors are doing.” The two exit the room together. You turn to Loki, adjusting to the new silence. 

Loki focuses on you, searching your face. 

“Now will you tell me what’s wrong? You’re making me nervous.” 

You take a deep breath, pulling the test from your pocket and setting it in his hand. You gently take his fingers and wrap them around it. 

“I’m-I’m pregnant. You’re gonna be a dad, Loki,” you mumble, putting on a smile despite the fear rising in your gut. 

Loki unwraps his fingers, glancing down at the pregnancy test. 

“Please don’t be mad,” you say, searching his face or any sign of emotion. 

Loki lifts his head to look at you, his eyes brimming with tears. 

“Darling, I can’t-I can’t be a father. I’m a god. You’re a human and-and we both… I don’t know what I’m saying. Actually, I do. I’m not just a god. I’m a frost giant. I know nothing about being a dad. That child would thrive better without me,” Loki mumbles. 

By this time, tears were running down his face, a mix of worry and sadness trying to combat the happiness he was allowing himself to feel. 

You take a step towards him, placing your hands on both sides of his face. 

“Loki, baby, I need you to calm. You’re rambling a lot and I need you to realize that I know nothing about being a parent either. We’re in this together! Please, we could have such a beautiful family if we just work together. Please.” 

Your voice was hopeful, but Loki didn’t seem to be as excited. You’re filled with dread as Loki shakes his head softly, moving his eyes to the floor. 

“I will never be good enough. I’m not even good enough to have you.” Loki snaps back, sending a ping of pain right to your heart. You and Loki had been dating for years. You were so close to marriage; you never knew he felt like this. 

You open your mouth to say something, but a couple Asgardian women walk in, calling you in for a meeting. You were in charge of the daycare unit, and once a week you got to meet the children and get updated on their growth. 

Looking to Loki, you sigh softly and take your hands away. 

“We’ll talk about this later, okay? I have to go. Please don’t avoid this. I love you and I already love this baby,” you say before walking to meet the children. 

__________

Hours later, the children run back to the village with their parents, and you make your way down the long hallway back to your chambers. It had been a long day, and you were ready to just cash it in. 

But you knew it wouldn’t be that simple; you still had to continue the family conversation with Loki. You had to admit, this whole thing was stressing you out, but you really wanted this family. It would be an exciting new chapter for the two of you. 

Walking into your gigantic room, you’re greeted by dimmed lights and the soothing smell of candles lit in random places around the space. Looking around, you can’t help but smile to yourself. 

Loki is standing in the living space, holding a bouquet of Asgard’s special made lily flowers. 

“Hello, darling. Listen, I’m sorry about earlier. I’ve… done some thinking, and I’m going to say yes. Yes to starting a family, I mean. Obviously I would’ve had to anyways because you can’t get rid of the baby but-” 

You cut Loki’s words off by crashing your mouth into his. Loki’s arms wrap around you, pulling you closer to him and holding you tight against his chest. 

“Wow,” he whispers, followed by a soft chuckle. 

Tilting your head up to look at him, you offer him a wide smile as he gently brushes your cheekbone with his thumb. The two of you share a moment of silence, and as if it had perfect timing, the baby kicks you softly. 

You let out a gasp, pulling away and holding your belly.   
“Loki!” you squeal, smiling big and rubbing your hands in gentle circles, “the-the baby just kicked!” 

Loki steps forward, placing his hands where yours aren’t. “God, I can’t wait to see how adorable you look when you walk around the castle. You’re going to look beautiful as a mommy.’ 

You stand there in awe of the amount of adoration Loki has for you, and tears threaten to spill over your eyes. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” you ask him, your voice in a dreamy daze. 

“Yes, darling, every day,” Loki says with a chuckle, planting a kiss to your forehead, “and every time, I respond with I love you more.” 

“We’re gonna be such a beautiful family,” you say, looking into Loki’s green eyes. 

“Get ready for a mischievous little devil like I was,” he smiles, clutching you tighter. 

“What ever will I do with two Loki's running around?!” you ask sarcastically. The two of you share a laugh as you pull him in for another kiss.


End file.
